


How to Interrupt a JL Meeting

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: (yet again), (yet), Barry Allen is a good parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Diana Prince is a Good Parent, Dick Donna & Wally are BABIES, Dick Grayson is Robin, Donna Troy is not Wonder Girl, Earth-197, Gen, Hot Cocoa, Justice League meeting, So they are like ten and eleven, Wally West is not Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "“I'm boooooored,” complained Dick.“I'm hungry,” whined Wally from the floor. He was laying down, arms spread on each side of his body, expression miserable."OR: Donna, Dick and Wally are up on the Watchtower while the JL have a meeting.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Donna Troy & Wally West
Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 15
Kudos: 257





	How to Interrupt a JL Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope you're all okay!! :D
> 
> Today it's Hot Cocoa and have some fluff eheh :D
> 
> One again, thanks [Dottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi) for being my beta!! You're wonderful :heart:

“I'm boooooored,” complained Dick.

He was sitting upside down on the couch, his head toward the floor. As usual with him, he didn't seem bothered by the position. His legs were against the back of the couch, and he was apparently flexible enough to have them near his head in a second. Soon he was on his feet, and Donna had really no idea how he had done that.

“I'm hungry,” whined Wally from the floor. He was laying down, arms spread on each side of his body, expression miserable.

“We could play Uno again?” proposed Donna, and she was met with two groans from the boys.

“Uno stopped being fun when you kick our asses at every turn,” mumbled Dick, pouting.

Donna shrugged. “You're both just bad at it.”

“You're cheating. I don't know how, but I'm sure you're cheating,” mumbled Wally.

“Well,” interrupted Dick. “If Wally is hungry, we should go to the kitchen and grab something to eat.” He was already half-way to the door.

“But the grown-ups said we were supposed to stay here?” said Wally, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Oh, we don't care about the grown-ups. We can just do what we want.”

“That's gonna cause you problems one day,” noted Donna, ready to follow him. She glanced at Wally; he shrugged and then got up.

Soon they were in the hallway, walking softly to not alert the adults. They were on the Watchtower, and the Justice League was having a meeting. It was the fourth time Donna, Dick and Wally found themselves here, supposed to stay and play in one of the safest rooms until the end of the gathering.

It was the first time since Wally got his powers, though.

They had become friends quickly – the first time they met each other, really. It was after Wally's not-so-accidental-accident with lightning, and after Diana finally relented to Donna's supplications to come into the mortal world with her and help her being a hero. Well, she still wasn't _really_ a hero, but at least she was living with Diana, now. It was a start.

Dick was another story entirely. It was because he was here that Donna wanted to join the human world in the first place, and that Wally did what he did, kind of – he was Robin, and he was helping, even if he was younger than them by a year. It was... impressive.

He was also very cute and Donna loved teasing him. He was a very good sparring partner, and last time they managed to sneak in swords – their fight had been epic. Good thing that Wally had filmed all of it.

Wally was still a little shy. He didn't share much about himself yet, outside of the fact that the Flash was his uncle and he was living with him and his aunt. He talked a lot about his accident and what happened and why he tried to have the same power as his uncle, but he was still private with his feelings. Dick said it was because he was hurt before, and Donna wasn't sure she understood what he meant, but she trusted him so she didn't press the matter.

The kitchen came into view soon. They were inside in no time, looking around for things to eat.

“We could make you a sandwich?” suggested Dick.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Let's go then! How do we make a sandwich?” She hadn't really cooked anything before – she hoped the two boys knew more than her.

“I'll show you, come on,” spoke Dick – because obviously he knew how to do that.

They had a fun time going through everything in the fridge and taking the good ingredients. They may have experimented a little with it, stuffing what they could between two slices of bread; but in the end, it was still good.

“We should make something for the grown-ups, too. They're still at their meeting,” said Donna when she noticed the time.

They had been wandering around the kitchen for nearly an hour, now, and if no one had come to get them, then the meeting was still running. They were probably hungry – and even more probably bored – so it could be a nice gesture.

“Wait, I think I saw something earlier,” said Dick, going back searching in a cupboard.

Wally looked over what he was taking out, and smiled. “You're gonna make hot cocoa?”

“Yeah,” nodded Dick.

“ _Nice_.” Donna definitely approved the idea.

.

.

.

Diana had nothing against meetings; she knew it was important, and they definitely needed to share everything that was going on with their mutual enemies, allies and in-between, their cities... And also their injuries, for a certain someone who-must-not-be-named.

But she was also supposed to take care of her eleven-year-old little sister now, and she learned quite quickly that children needed a bedtime and a fixed schedule for dinner. She was sure if the second one had passed, but the first one was approaching way too soon, and she didn't like it.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Bruce's growing annoyance and Barry's worried glances toward the door. They both had a child under their care as well, so they could understand her dilemma. They probably had the same.

She pondered for an instant the idea of just saying fuck it and leaving the meeting then and there. She liked Clark, but she had other priorities than listening to him ranting about Lex Luthor _again_. They all knew he was bad, no need to say it every week.

Diana didn't have time to act, though. The door opened suddenly, cutting Clark off in the middle of his rant, and the kids entered.

Donna was supporting a tray full of cups in her hands. She was concentrating on it, her tongue showing between her lips. Wally had two cups in his hands, a huge smile on his face, and Dick closed the line with two cups in his hands as well.

“What are you doing here?” asked a very surprised Kryptonian, but no one listened to him.

“Hey kiddo! What do you have here?” said Hal, looking very closely at the cups.

“It's hot cocoa,” answered Donna. She placed the tray on the table and took one of the cups. “Serve yourself!”

Hal didn't wait for them to say anything else before taking one of the cups. Barry ruffled Wally's hair when the kid came close to him and gave him one of his mugs. “Thanks kiddo. I didn't know we had hot cocoa in the kitchen?”

“You don't. We made it,” said Dick while climbing onto Bruce's lap.

“You did?” Clark looked at him, clear worry on his face. “Isn't it like... Dangerous?”

Dick snorted. “It's hot cocoa, Uncle Clark. There's nothing dangerous about hot cocoa.”

“That wasn't-”

“Thank you for thinking of us,” interrupted Bruce, smiling down at the child on his lap. He was melting like ice under the sun. Cute.

“Dick showed us how to do it!” said Donna. She was now near her and Diana smiled. She took her little sister against her and sat her on her lap. Donna just smiled at her.

“That's nice,” said Barry. When no one was looking, Wally had also snuggled on his uncle's lap.

“You kiddo are so cute,” cooed Hal. “And the cocoa is good!”

“Thanks Uncle Hal!” echoed from three little, happy voices.

The meeting was far more pleasant after that. Of course, there was a reason why the children weren't allowed in the first place, and it had nothing to do with the subject they were supposed to discuss and everything with how distracting they could be involuntarily. Everyone wanted to know more about them and how they were doing at school or in life in general, and they spent more time bragging or praising every one of their accomplishments than anything else.

The hot cocoa was good, though, and Diana appreciated it. Like she appreciated the warmth of her ~~daughter~~ sister against her, and the relaxed form of Bruce while Dick was narrating one of their recent fights in Gotham, or the soft look on Barry's face when looking at Wally. She could – she felt that, too, in her entire being.

And Hal, J'onn, Arthur, Oliver, Dinah, Clark – they were all smiling, happy, laughing. They were all loving it, these new presences in their life, the lightness and protectiveness that came with it.

Diana smiled, and sipped at her hot cocoa, looking at her friends and family around her, and for once she felt truly peaceful.

(There was a reason the children weren't supposed to be at the meetings in the first place, and it had everything to do with how much they all loved them.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Tomorrow it's Memory Lane :fingerguns:
> 
> Take care, a lot of love for you all!! :heart:


End file.
